Biodegradable softeners are described in the prior art. Compositions containing quaternary ammonium salts having at least one long chain hydrocarbyl group are commonly used to provide fabric softening benefits when used in a laundry rinse operation.
Oligomeric esteramines and oligomeric esterquats are compounds commonly described in the prior art to effect fabric softening. These compounds are sensitive to hydrolysis and can degrade over time. Consequently, softening compositions in which these ingredients are present lose some of their ability to soften fabric over time. Correspondingly, clear softening compositions obtained with oligomeric esterquats become turbid or cloudy due to the increased content of fatty acid generated by hydrolysis.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improving the stability of oligomeric-type amines and quats while retaining their softening efficacy and ability to provide clear or transparent or translucent compositions.